1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an instrument for nondestructively producing high-concentration hydrogen solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods of producing hydrogen water include a method that uses a hydrogen water electrolytically generating apparatus for household use and a method that causes metal pieces of metal magnesium as a hydrogen generating agent to contact with water (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-167696).